¿Por qué a mí?
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: A veces cuando estas dispuesto a declararte todo te sale mal.


ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE PEQUEÑO ONE. YO ME DIVERTI MUCHO ESCRIBIENDOLO Y ESPERO QUE USTEDES DISFRUTEN LEERLO.

DISCLEIMER: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, W.B. y las distintas editoriales.

¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para verle una vez más? Habían pasado apenas unos pocos segundos desde la última vez que observó su reloj y no es que fuera impaciente, simplemente ya había tardado demasiado. Ese día tenía que ser perfecto, por fin luego de tantos años le declararía su amor, por eso le cito en un parque común donde los magos y amigos no pudieran encontrarles por casualidad. Habían pasado dos minutos de la hora acordada cuando escuchó unos ligeros pasos acercándose, tenía la intención de reclamarle pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta al ver esos hermosos ojos chocolate.

-Hola Harry. – Ahí estaba ella, radiantemente bella, con el paso de los años se había convertido en su ángel. Todo marchaba bien, su impaciencia por haber llegado media hora antes había desaparecido, ahora estaban juntos, el estaba perfectamente peinado por primera vez en su vida y es que jamás un día le pareció tan importante, la estaba esperando recargado en una blanca pared con un fuerte olor a pintura. Esperen un momento…esto no podía estar pasándole, no a él, no en ese día. La carcajada de Hermione le hizo saber que era verdad, al despegarse de donde anteriormente se encontraba recargado su chamarra negra y parte de su cabello azabache ahora lucían un color blanco en una continua línea como si de un zorrillo se tratase. Pero no todo estaba perdido ¿o sí? Todo se podía arreglar ¿verdad? Podía quitarse la chamarra, no importaba que se hubiese llevado dos horas en aplacarse el cabello utilizando en el proceso más de un hechizo y medio bote de gel. Ahora se preguntaba por que motivo había decidido llevarla a un parque muggle, era tan sencillo arreglar sus problemas con un movimiento de varita. Hermione no parecía nada molesta su rostro mantenía una hermosa sonrisa, sonrisa que logró hacer olvidar a Potter de su momentáneo enojo.

-¿Caminamos? – La castaña asintió para después tomar la mano de su amigo el cual llevaba la chamarra en la mano libre. – Te ves muy linda hoy. – No acostumbrado a expresar sus sentimientos el rostro del pelinegro se llenó con un ligero sonrojo que ocultó desviando la mirada.

- Gracias. Tú también luces muy apuesto hoy. – Caminaron en silencio unos metros por un largo pasillo entre los árboles del parque, se podía escuchar el canto de algunos pájaros, el clima era agradable para salir a dar un paseo ya fuera en pareja o en familia y de hecho había unas cuantas disfrutando de ese día de verano junto con los hijos, Harry observaba disimuladamente la hermosura de su acompañante, caminaba embelesado hasta que por su distracción su pie izquierdo quedó atrapado en una zanja. Vale, lo bueno es que no llovía y su pantalón quedaría solamente lleno de algo de polvo el cual podría retirar con facilidad, o eso creía él hasta que se dio cuenta que no podía liberar su extremidad, su acompañante le ayudó, jaló de él con fuerza para liberarlo lo más pronto posible cuando al fin lo lograron la parte inferior estaba raída. Esto aún no arruinaba su día ¿verdad? No importaba ni el cabello ni la chamarra tampoco el pantalón, sucediera lo que sucediera y aún si ese día fuera el fin del mundo mágico o muggle, ese día Hermione Jane Granger sabría que desde hace años él, Harry Potter estaba enamorado de ella. Se sentía incomodo con el pantalón hecho tiras pero decidió ignorar la sensación de sentirse observado al entrar al elegante restaurant.

-Te noto muy callado, ¿Te encuentras bien? – La mirada chocolate se unió con la esmeralda causando un sonrojo en ambos jóvenes, Él no estaba bien, se moría de los nervios pero intentaba aparentar calma, al mismo tiempo intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, acomodarlos de la forma correcta para expresar con exactitud sus sentimientos, escoger las palabras que expresasen en todos los sentidos las más simples y complicadas palabras: "Te amo" ¿Por qué en vez de dulces palabras fue un grito lo que salió de su garganta? Un mesero había tropezado a un par de metros de su mesa, por instinto de la conservación de la integridad física el pobre hombre soltó el pedido que llevaba en manos, sopa; sopa del día recién hecha la cual fue a dar directamente en la camisa de nuestro querido ojiverde. Bien, ahora si estaba cabreado, no sólo por el hecho de haberse quemado el torso con la comida caliente, al parecer no era su día, esa fecha estaba resultando un verdadero fracaso, lo había planeado desde hace meses, la hora del encuentro, el lugar, donde llevarla a comer, había hecho cientos de resúmenes intentando acomodar sus ideas, había llamado a miles de restaurantes para asegurarse de darle lo mejor, la batalla que sufrió por años contra el Señor Oscuro no era nada comparada con la que se libró en su interior para elegir las palabras para saludarle, y todo para que se viera arruinado por una serie de desafortunados incidentes que jamás se hubiera planteado pudiesen suceder. Y ahí estaba, con el cabello recientemente teñido de blanco, con el pantalón hecho jirones y recientemente bañado de un liquido espeso y caliente denominado en aquel lugar; crema de calabaza. Él lo llamaba: mala suerte. Muy mala suerte. Lo único bueno de aquella situación fue que el descuido del empleado les regaló la comida, intentó arreglar la mancha en el baño, sin utilizar la magia la misión era simplemente imposible.

- ¿Estás bien? – La trigueña empezaba a sentir lastima por su amigo aunque una parte de ella no había podido evitar reír mentalmente, los eventos accidentados le resultaban graciosos pero por respeto y porque no decirlo, el amor que sentía por el joven mago le habían hecho guardar la compostura frente a los ojos de los demás, Harry se había quitado la camisa azul a cuadros dejándose en camiseta, un poco delgada pero estaba limpia y el clima no resultaba frío para andar solamente con ella.

-Si, no te preocupes. – Caminaban sin un rumbo fijo, sin un lugar a donde llegar concretamente. – Hermione desde hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte algo muy importante. – Quizá habían transcurrido diez minutos desde que salieron del restaurante, en ese momento el cielo lucía radiante, ahora estaba cubierto de grises nubes y como no, se soltó la lluvia sin darles tiempo de absolutamente nada, corrieron encogiendo los hombros intentando cubrirse un poco sin éxito alguno. ¡Esto era obra de los Dementores! Eso era lo único que le faltaba, el pobre muchacho se encontraba al borde de un colapso nervioso, ese día no debió asomar la nariz por la puerta pero ahí estaba, bajo un árbol, totalmente empapado de pies a cabeza, con el cabello blanco, el pantalón carcomido, temblando de frío como perro recién bañado, sin nada que le pudiera servir ya que la chamarra para acabar la había olvidado en el restaurante. Ahora si, nada peor podía sucederle.

Un estruendoso rayo cimbró el suelo para dar justo en el árbol debajo del cual estaban parados, todo el mundo sabe eso, cuando estas en medio de una tormenta lo peor que puedes hacer es pararte debajo de un árbol pero el Gryffindor en su afán por proteger a su amada no recordó las leyes naturales y casi le ocasionaba la muerte a ambos en un incendio. Corregía lo anteriormente dicho, ahora si no podía pasarles algo peor, claro. Sólo que en ese momento y sólo en ese momento pasara Draco Malfoy justo con una cámara y les tomara una fotografía que seguramente presumiría a sus aún tontos amigos Crabbe y Goyle, o en todos los medios que pudiera para hacerlo quedar en ridículo, no le sorprendería que esa foto saliera publicada al día siguiente en el diario el profeta. De ninguna manera le molestaría si solamente estuviera él en la fotografía, él podía soportar las burlas del medio mágico pero no ella, no su ángel. Siempre había sido endeble ante las críticas de los demás, siempre le afectaban más de lo que demostraba, el ojiverde lo sabía, la conocía muy bien para saber cuando intentaba ser fuerte, cuando intentaba mostrar un valor que realmente no sentía, las palabras despectivas le lastimaban, porque ella tenía un corazón de ángel, a pesar de tener 23 años, de haber vivido una incansable lucha junto a él, Hermione Granger tenía un corazón puro.

-Mi departamento queda cerca, vamos para secarnos y arreglar tu ropa Harry, tal vez ahí podamos conversar tranquilamente. – Se miraron cómplices por un segundo para luego reanudar la marcha ahora con el departamento de Hermione en mente, ya no importaba la lluvia, ni el viento que comenzaba a calar los huesos, el pelinegro estaba concentrado en el contacto de su piel con la de la castaña, no tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar al edificio donde la Gryffindor pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, le gustaba ese lugar precisamente por estar rodeada de muggle, podía concentrarse en sus deberes, tenía una chimenea desde donde podía ir al ministerio, si bien en un principio quiso ser medi-maga, al final decidió no dejar las aventuras atrás por lo cual ahora era por mucho superior a Harry en el terreno de la lógica aunque a veces era necesario dejar de pensar para tomar las misiones altamente peligrosas, pero era Hermione Granger, la reyna de la lógica y quizá nunca cambiaría. No había luz en el edificio, seguramente la tormenta había averiado algún transformador, subieron las escaleras cuidadosamente hasta el tercer piso, la castaña era hábil, conocía su edificio y llegó ante la puerta sin más contratiempos, en cambio Potter se había atorado con el barandal, chocado un par de veces con las paredes, pegado más de una vez con los escalones, se había rasgado la camiseta con un objeto sobresaliente de una pared del cual no tuvo la certeza de lo que era pero incluso se había hecho un corte, parecido a un rasguño.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? – La atmosfera en penumbras daba la sensación de tener que hablar en susurros.

-Sí. – A duras penas consiguió llegar al departamento, por fin estaba a salvo. Excepto por un pequeño detalle, Hermione había olvidado mencionarle los escalones de la entrada, estar empapado no le ayudó en absoluto y resbalo sin caer chocando al final con la castaña, para evitar que el pelinegro cayera lo sostuvo de la cintura como si él fuera una princesa y ella el príncipe.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – En ese justo momento las luces regresaron iluminando la estancia, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Fred, George, Percy, los Señores Weasley, la profesora Mc. Gonagall, entre otros, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Estaban concentrados en los ojos del otro, seguían en la misma posición y no parecía importarles o incomodarles demasiado, sólo existían ellos dos. Era su momento. Harry parecía una estatua decidido a no moverse, Hermione tomó la iniciativa y acercó su rostro al del ojiverde para darse tan ansiado beso, fue lento, demostrando todo el amor que se sentían desde hace años. Cuando se separaron y regresaron al mundo real se sonrojaron en extremo al percatarse de la presencia de todos, mientras los auto-invitados a esa fiesta sorpresa para la castaña observaban la ropa mojada y totalmente destruida del niño que vivió.

-Vaya, eres muy apasionada. – Los gemelos se rieron ante el aumento de coloración en las mejillas de la trigueña, poco después todos les siguieron haciéndolos sentir en extremo incómodos.

-Yo creía que su primer beso iba a ser Hermione entre los brazos de Harry. Como han cambiado los tiempos. – Suspiró la profesora Mc. Gonagall.

SI LES HA GUSTADO HAGANMELO SABER EN UN RR Y SI NO LES HA GUSTADO TAMBIEN xD. GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO.


End file.
